Thoughts
by bellelovesbooks
Summary: Emily was in a dangerous, painful, illegal and very embarassing situation, and it was completely Antonio's fault. Semi-Nyotalia - pairings femEngland/femAmerica (main), femRomano/Spain (background). This is femslash and rated for thoughts.


Emily wasn't really bothered by the fact that this was dangerous, painful, and illegal, although if you brought it up she would point out that it was Antonio's fault. Being the sixth person in a car made to seat five, riding without a seatbelt on a friend's lap, hitting her head every so often on the side of the car – these things were mere annoyances compared with what was currently taking over her mind. Emily could only really focus on who she was sitting on, and how unbelievably nice Amy's arms felt wrapped around her, and how warm Amy's stomach was, and her thighs between Emily's legs, and most especially the way Amy's breasts pressed against Emily's back with every breath.

Emily couldn't really focus on dangerous, painful or illegal when she was pressed against Amy like this, but she was keeping herself under control. Even when Amy had to periodically untangle Emily's long hair from the hook above the car window. Emily had even begun to relax, slightly, trying subtly to stop her back from aching while refusing to lean back an inch. Then Antonio, stupid oblivious Antonio, who "didn't realize" that she hit her head whenever he turned too sharply, turned up the music.

And behind her, Amy started to sing.

Emily could feel every breath Amy drew, could feel the shift of Amy's muscles, could most _definitely _feel the added press of Amy's chest. Struggling to keep her composure, Emily looked down, and her eyes fixed on Amy's hands, locked in front of Emily's own, substantially smaller, chest. Amy's arms trapped Emily's against her sides, but Emily was still managing to cling for dear life to Antonio's seat with her hands…and if she occasionally accidentally pulled Antonio's hair, it was his fault for driving this bloody piece of trash car anyway. And if Emily practically had her legs wrapped around Amy's, that was also Antonio's fault. She had to keep her balance somehow or she would fall on Lovina, who had the middle seat.

Damn it, why couldn't that idiot Antonio at least play some music she knew? It might distract her. Everyone else in the car was singing, even Madeline, squished as she was against the far window, and Gilbert, who had the luxury of the front passenger seat. Emily sighed and promptly resolved not to do so again as it just increased the press of warmth and softness all around.

Finally Antonio pulled into Gilbert's driveway and all six young people clambered out into the mild air to say goodbye to the albino and rearrange themselves. Lovina automatically got the front passenger seat so she could harass Antonio during the rest of the journey. Emily found herself relegated to the middle of the backseat thanks to her short legs and concentrated on touching the sisters on either side of her as little as possible.

Everyone settled into comfortable quiet, listening to the music rather than singing; it was nearing midnight and they were all tired. Madeline fell asleep first, curled against the window. Amy remained sitting upright, her chin barely dipping. Emily – who was not _watching_ Amy, she just _noticed_ these things – couldn't see Amy's eyes through her glasses and wasn't sure when Amy started to doze. Eventually Emily realized that whenever the car lurched – which was often because Antonio was the opposite of smooth with that bloody stick shift – Amy's head would drop forward and she would sit up straighter and give her head a little shake before falling back to sleep. It was rather cute, that head shake. Especially with that chin-length blonde hair…

Emily shook her own head and determinedly leaned back and closed her own eyes. She just needed some sleep, that was all.

And if, when they arrived at Amy and Madeline's house, where Emily and Lovina were staying the night, Emily was sound asleep with her head on Amy's shoulder, that was also Antonio's fault.


End file.
